Fire and Ice
by insert witty
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Matt and Tai feels he can't go on without him. Angst, TAITO, deathfic... This is a bad summary, but this is a bit hard to explain, so just please read and review!


A/N: This is a story I just came up with in a second while listening to Enya's Fire and Ice. If you haven't heard that one, I say you really should try and find it! It's a very good songJ 

Also, the story's from Tai's POV. Just so that you won't be confused!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon… And I don't own Fire and Ice by Enya. Satisfied? ^_~

Fire and Ice 

by ThatGirl

Dull orange light was cast across the tall walls in dancing and shimmering shadows, almost as if they were alive, but still not. White candles, flowers and dark sheets of cloth decorated the long way to the altar.

My unhurried steps echoed in the impressive church and I was surprised because I didn't feel any tears burn behind my eyelids this time. Maybe I was finally out of them? 

I clasped the single rose harder in my hand. It was red as blood. Its thorns buried themselves deeper into my palms, and it stung, but I ignored it. 

It didn't matter.__

Nothing did. Not any longer. Not since you left, so cruelly dragged away from life and thrown into the empire of death.

Yamato… Your eyes used to be clearer than crystals, your hair softer than silk, and your soul more beautiful than the sun and moon and stars and everything. And now, you're gone.

I missed you so much… 

You would never open your eyes again, never draw another breath and I remembered the last words you said to me. You said that you loved me but that we could never be together. After that, you ran… I told you I loved you too, screamed it after you as you fled, tears probably running down your face, and I vowed I would always do. You came back, threw yourself into my arms and promised the same thing, but also explained why this couldn't be. Then I kissed you and said it didn't matter. I never saw you alive again. What would it be like now if I had forced you to stay with me instead of going home to your father? 

I laid my hand on the pure white coffin and the smooth surface was cold to my touch. My breath was unsteady and my throat hurt as it cramped and I swallowed, trying to compose myself. But this simple question was still nagging me. 

"Why you?" 

You hadn't done anything to deserve this, always being so good, almost as if the sun stole its luminosity from you and then still wasn't bright enough to even think of competing with you. 

I placed the rose tenderly on the white wood, a few drops of my blood staining the perfect complexion. 

I wished I could touch you one last time. Feel your hair as I twine it abut my fingers, trace your jaw line, up to your soft lips and then kiss you.

I searched my pockets for the bottle of pills I brought here. 

We had never been able to be with each other, we'd been like fire and ice, but now, that was going to change. I couldn't go on without you, Yama, and that was my reason for this. When you left, something inside of me went with you. 

I gulped five or maybe six pills and then forced another dose of those down. Closing the bottle quickly, I fought the urge to stick two fingers in my throat. I put the bottle back into my pocket.  
Soon, my head began to feel lighter, almost as if it was being stiffed with cotton, and my eyelids were drooping. I slowly sank down to the floor where I stayed, not having the energy, and not bothering, to get up. 

The candlelights' flames were dancing before my eyes. They wanted to tell me to tell you something, Yama, although it was hard to make out what they are saying. Their voices were so hushed and quiet.

Fire and ice. Ice and fire. The only way for us to be together was like this, and I wished things were different.

Angels were singing… Humming a soothing tune… It was you Yama. I could feel it was you… You weren't in that coffin beside me. You were here… right here, touching my face ever so softly. 

The world swam before my half closed eyes and a roaring sound in my ears grew louder… It sounded as the sea, and a tear rolled down my cheek. You wiped it away. The last tear I would ever shed… 

Yamato, I love you.

Please review


End file.
